Therapy
by Disenchanting Smiles
Summary: Sasuke is feeling violated. Kakashi tells him to get help. But there's something really funny about the therapist... Oneshot. Drabble.


((Yay! So, I got this idea today when I was writing the latest hapter of Too Hard to Resist. I realised that I had a habit of making everyone molest Sasuke. This is the result of that, when Sasuke decides he feels violated and tells Kakashi. Kakashi then forces him to get counseling, but there's something seriously up with the guy he sends him to.

Note: This won't really make sense if you havent' read any of my fics. But you could get away with it. Also, it's mindless drabble, so don't criticise it for not making sense. It's not supposed to.))

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke walked up to a door, noting that the nameplate read, "Amneg-sensei". Amneg, unusual name. Stepping in he couldn't help but wonder why he'd ever talked to Kakashi in the first place. That only ended up getting him forced to come here. Walking in he saw sitting at the desk a man with light brown hair pulled back into a short ponytail, he wore his hitai-ate pulled low on his forehead, which shadowed his eyes. He also had a senbon sticking out of the side of his mouth. The man, Amneg Sasuke assumed Sasuke, motioned for him to sit.

"So, Uchiha Sasuke. What brings you here?" he said cheerfully.

Sasuke's eye twitched slightly. What brought him there? Kakashi forcing him.

ooOooOFlashbackOooOoo

Sasuke was training, or he was supposed to be. But he felt so distracted, so he'd spent a good ten minutes staring at the ground. Subconciously he had his hands covering his er, private area. The young man didn't notice the grey-haired figure watching him. Not until he walked right up to him and spoke to him anyway.

"Something bothering you Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi asked, startling Sasuke and making him jump back.

"Go away Kakashi. I'm training." The stoic boy growled, finally pulling out a weapon for the first time since he'd gone to the training grounds. Stupid teacher, he was almost as bad as his teammates.

"But you look like something's bothering you. You haven't done anything except stand there with your hands on your-"

"How long have you been watching me?"

"Only a few minutes." The older man stood with upturned "U" eyes. "Want to tell me what's wrong?"

"No."

"Tell me anyway."

Sasuke sighed, annoying and perverted as he was, Kakashi could also be stubborn and forceful. How was he supposed to tell him what was wrong without it being awkward? Might as well get it over with, "I feel violated." The Uchiha was determined not to look at Kakashi.

"Violated? Why is that?"

"Have you noticed how often people molest me? It's never anyone else, it's always me!"

Kakashi thought for a moment, now that Sasuke mentioned it, yes, he was getting molested a lot. He tried to prevent the perverted thoughts from intruding on his mind, but he had been one of those people that molested Sasuke. "You have a point there. Have you ever considered counseling?"

"What?" Sasuke tried to remain as stoic as ever. Avoiding giving Kakashi a "WTF?" face.

"Just a thought. It's obviously affecting your training. I know of someone actually. You should go."

"No."

"Let me rephrase that, I order you to go."

"Fine!" Kakashi giggled as Sasuke walked away, he couldn't resist the urge to mess with that kid.

ooOooOPresentOooOoo

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Amneg-sensei asked.

Sasuke sent the man a glare that spoke a thousand words.

"Well that's okay, Kakashi told me anyway." the man twiddled the senbon in his teeth, "So, everybody molests you. Can I get a list of people? And don't bother saying no." he added as an afterthought.

Sasuke resisted the urge to pull out a kunai on this guy, knowing it might not do much since he was obviously a Jounin. "Hatake Kakashi, Sabaku no Gaara Hyuuga Neji, Shiranui Genma-"

"Shiranui Genma eh? He's a hotty! Who would you complain about him?" Amneg was replied with yet another glare. "Alright keep going..."

"And Yamanaka Ino."

"And you're complaining? That doesn't make much sense really. There's nothing wrong with a good molestation every now and then." The man grinned through his senbon. The senbon was starting to annoy Sasuke, indeed his eye twitched.

"This is more than every now and then." Sasuke said.

"Awww it's okay Sasuke-kun, I'm here to help you." At this point Sasuke noticed that this 'therapist' was now far too close for comfort. He wasn't feeling any better about the frequent molestations. "So, how far have people gotten with you?" We could assume there was a waggling of eyebrows there, though Amneg's eyebrows weren't necessarily visible with his hitai-ate.

"Do you need to know?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Yes. It's crucial for your, recovery and all that." the, therapist said. Though, at this point, Sasuke was really doubting he was really a therapist. "So come on, let's hear all the horny details!" he nudged the younger boy.

"Who are you?" Sasuke said, smacking the man away.

"Your therapist of course Sasuke-kun!"

"That's crap."

Amneg pouted through the senbon. Sasuke was now trying to think of why he knew that senbon. He knew someone else who always had a senbon in their mouth. Struck by a sudden thought he said, "Namiashi Raidou got the furthest. He couldn't keep his hands off of me."

"Raidou?" The man snapped back, sounding a bit angry.

"Yeah, he said something about how much better I was than his boyfriend, Gemna."

"He did now did he?" Sasuke could see the flames erupting from the shadows of his eyes. He had it pretty much figured out now.

"No, Genma you idiot, you're the one that molested me."

Anmeg, or as we can now call him, Genma, sighed in relief, "Oh good I was-" his eyes widened beneath the hitai-ate, "Oh shit."

"Genma, Kakashi knew it was you didn't he?" Sasuke said.

"Well, yeah Sasuke-kun. He did. But-" His sentence was cut off by Sasuke pinning him againjst a wall. Which is a bad idea when dealing with a pervert. "Ooh, Sasuke-kun. Like it rough ne?" Genma kissed Sasuke on the cheek, reaching around to grab his ass.

"Dammit Genma!" Sasuke exploded, backing off Genma only to be knocked to the ground by Genma. So much for getting help.

* * *

((Like I was going to let this oneshot go by without Sasuke getting molested, like hell. Congratulations to anyone who figured out right away who Amneg was. I decided Genma wasn't going to be clever about it. I obviously decided to use him, because I wanted Sasuke to get help but in reality traumatize him more. That and I have the deepest of loves for meh Genma-kun.

Yeah, Sasuke said "that's crap". Why? Because I say that all the time when I'm being all moody and Sasuke-like. Therefore, he said it. .

I hope you all enjoyed my first oneshot! Yet another attempt in my goal to break Sasuke... Hehehe. -twitch- I mean er- I've been spending too much time with Itachi.))


End file.
